Conflict
by Deandra
Summary: Eldarion and his wife seem locked in a pattern of quarreling. ONESHOT. Part 86 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 86 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: lady scribe of avandell is responsible for this idea. She suggested the concept several months ago, and this is the only place I thought it might work. Hope you agree.**_

_**Three points of note here – 1) I tend to use whatever name for Aragorn that I think it most likely the person with him would use for him. For instance, Arwen likely would call him Estel, Eomer would be used to calling him Aragorn and most of the "new generation" would know him as Elessar (as would Lothiriel). Thus, when you see his name changing within my stories, it is usually based on that. 2) Strictly speaking a story solely about Eldarion and Luthiel should not be in the Elfwine Chronicles, other than the fact that Luthiel was introduced in this series. I did manage to sneak in something to at least slightly tie this story to the Chronicles (watch for it), but basically there isn't much "Rohan" in this one, so don't be surprised. 3) You will be getting a change of viewpoint going on. When that happens, I will shift to italics. (I added underline also since the spacing I had in got removed by ffn and I decided that made it less readable than it had been. Hopefully now it works for you, even if it isn't 'pretty'.) I think it will be obvious, and I think you will be able to determine who the respective parties are that are involved in the two groupings for that. I don't want to tell you up front and give too much away. You'll enjoy it more seeing it unfold, I think.**_

**Conflict**

**(Jun, 26 IV)**

"Ah, look at those womanly curves, and the glow of her skin! Is she not lovely?" Eldarion boasted to his companions of his passing, very pregnant, wife. He was enjoying pending fatherhood, and he loved the changes it had wrought in his wife's body, thinking it made her even more beautiful than she was before. He did not notice that she had tensed at his comments, and flushed red with anger as she hurried off, soon departing the feast and returning to their bedchamber. Though he had failed to discern her irritation, it would not be long before he would regret that lapse.

x

Luthiel had had a bath drawn, but even the warm waters of the deep sunken pool had not soothed her. Not wanting the irritating presence of servants around her, she had directed them to leave the draining of the bath water until morning, and now she stood by the side, gazing at her flickering reflection. 'Womanly curves'! 'Glowing skin'! How dare he mock her so in public! How could he be so cruel and thoughtless! Tears slipped down her face as a sob wrenched from her. She was a shapeless, blotchy lump of flesh. No man could possibly find anything attractive in that. He held her up to ridicule for all to see!

x

Most everyone else was long departed, including his parents, when Eldarion returned to his bedchamber. He had seen friends not encountered for many months, and they had been catching up on old times, as well as celebrating his marriage and pending birth of his first child. He smiled at that thought. Though some men were a bit put off by the sight of their wives during these months before giving birth, he thought Luthiel even more appealing. He enjoyed exploring the changes in her body as the baby grew within her, and he loved being intimate with her even more now than he had before. Perhaps if she was still awake...

He had not truly expected her to be, so he was pleased to find her standing by the bath. This was encouraging. With a grin, he slipped off his tunic and moved to take her in his arms, but before he could touch her she stepped stiffly away. "So, you are come to taunt me some more, my lord?" she demanded.

"Taunt you? What do you mean, beloved?" Eldarion stammered, completely thrown off his stride by her question.

"You know very well what I mean! I have done everything to be a good wife to you, and still you hold me up to public ridicule. Well, do not think you will be sharing my bed tonight!" she sniffed angrily, crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

"Luthiel!" he exploded, "What are you talking about? I have done nothing to ridicule you, and certainly not in public!"

"Oh, how convenient of you to forget when it suits your purpose, and you wish to claim your husbandly rights! I see how you think! Well, it _will not_ happen!" she whirled on him with a glare. "You will find somewhere else to sleep!" She flung herself dramatically across the bed.

"Fine!" he bellowed in response. "I will sleep in the dressing chamber!" He stormed over to the dresser for a nightshirt.

_There. The perfect spot. Estel felt himself relax completely, and start that slow slide into slumber. Then it came – the sigh. He hated that sigh. Mostly he hated the fact that he found it impossible to ignore that sigh._

"_What is it?" he mumbled._

"_They are quarreling again,"Arwen responded quietly._

_No need to ask who she meant; it could only be Eldarion and Luthiel. He had thought it would be a good match when the two had wed, and so it was, but now he could wish they had chosen to reside in Emyn Arnen, or anywhere that was out of Arwen's Elven earshot. Both were volatile, but ever since Luthiel had begun carrying Eldarion's child, her temper had become more unpredictable, and Eldarion was ill-equipped to judge her moods. He really would prefer not knowing when they argued. For that matter, likely Arwen would also!_

Eldarion snatched too hard at the drawer with one hand and was unprepared when it easily came full out, dumping the contents onto the floor at this feet, and barking his toe. Muttering imprecations under his breath, he was further infuriated by the unmistakable snicker from the bed.

"May I at least have my pillow?" he hissed, starting to turn away.

Luthiel had a good arm, and a strong one. The pillow only missed his head because he barely glimpsed its flight in the dim light an instant before it struck him. As he ducked, it crashed onto the dresser, shattering several small glass items there and sending personal articles flying in every direction. Through clenched teeth, he retrieved the pillow from where it had skittered onto the floor and said, "Thank you!", turning to stalk toward the small antechamber.

Luthiel flung herself back against the pillows on the bed in aggravation, tugging the bedcovers up to her chin with a loud growl of vexation.

"_The contents of the dresser top are worse for the wear. I believe something was thrown." Arwen continued her commentary of the battle, and against his will, Estel could not help waiting for what came next._

The small sofa in the dressing chamber was never intended as a place to sleep, especially if one was as tall and broad as Eldarion. He spent a quarter of an hour ascertaining that fact, and reaching the annoyed conclusion that as the heir to the throne of Gondor he had every right to sleep in his own bed rather than on a too-small sofa in a dressing chamber. So, in an ill-advised move, he arose to angrily confront his wife on the matter, and insist she reconsider her ultimatum.

Storming into the bedchamber, he demanded, "Luthiel, this is utterly ridiculous! I did not mock or ridicule you. I do not know where you got the notion that I did, but you are mistaken. Now, please, move over and let me sleep in my own bed."

Luthiel immediately went from pretending to be asleep and ignoring him during his discourse, to on her feet and full out in a rage. "How dare you! How dare you stand there and deny it!" She began picking up the contents of the drawer he had earlier spilled on the floor and not cleaned up, and pelting him with them. Mostly they were socks and shirts, but even so, he began backing away from the onslaught.

"Luthiel! What has gotten into you? Be rational! I have done nothing to insult you! Ow!" She had included in her weapons a hairbrush, and it had struck him on his exposed collarbone, since he had never managed to actually put on the nightshirt he obtained and was standing there in only his leggings. Rubbing the bruised bone, he was backing more hastily away from her as she now advanced more swiftly on him.

"You did! And I will not tolerate it!"

By now, he was near the edge of the bath and suddenly, without any warning, she darted at him, placed both hands on his chest and shoved with all her might, overbalancing him into the water. For just an instant, there was a flicker of humor in her eyes, followed quickly by a look of immense satisfaction. Turning on her heel, with a flip of her hair, she returned to the bed, pulled the covers up to her head, and pretended to go immediately to sleep.

"_Oh dear!" Arwen exclaimed softly. "Someone just took a dip in the bath. Unwillingly, I would say."_

"_I do hope it was our son who took a swim in the drink, else you and I shall have to get busy and produce a new heir to replace the one about to be fed to the crows!" Estel mumbled sleepily from where he was curled into his wife's side, with his face buried in her neck._

Standing in the bath, soaking wet, Eldarion stared dumbfounded across the room at his wife. When had she gone completely mad? This was beyond his power to deal with. It was clearly time for a strategic withdrawal. Slowly he dragged himself from the pool and removed his sodden clothes. Leaving them there, he toweled himself thoroughly, found dry clothing, then padded down the hall to an empty guest chamber, and settled in for the night. But it was a long, sleepless night of staring at the ceiling. How had his life gotten so far out of control?

xxxxx

Eldarion was not seen at breakfast. It wasn't until late morning that Elessar was able to go in search of his son, and found him in the garden, deep in thought.

Seating himself next to him on the bench, he waited to see if the young man wished to confide in him. At length, Eldarion ventured to seek his insight.

"Father, why do we always seem to be quarreling? Other couples do not do so. Does it mean we do not love each other enough?" He cast worried eyes at his sire, fearful of the answer.

Elessar sighed, though at least in the question there was hope. "You have not learned to show love and respect for your wife."

"What? I love her! More than I can say! And I respect her as well!"

"Perhaps here" – Elessar touched his breast – "and here" – he touched his temple – "but it does not reflect in your words and actions when you are in company with others."

Eldarion eyed him sullenly. "What do you mean?"

"As do all of us, Luthiel has her flaws and weaknesses. But none of us wishes to have those publicly flaunted, even under the guise of 'loving humor'. You disregard her feelings and too often say things openly better left unsaid. She should be the most important person in your life, and your dearest wish should be to build her up, not publicly tease her. Gentle teasing, done privately, has its place, but it is not meant for the public eye. They need only know how wonderful you think her to be. Build her up at every turn, and you will both be the happier for it."

Eldarion was clearly pondering his words, and Elessar was silent for several minutes allowing him time to do so. Then, at length, he asked, "What caused this latest squabble?"

"I did not even mock her this time! I thought I was speaking flattering words, but it angered her for some reason!" Eldarion flung his arms out in a gesture of frustration, then ran his fingers back through his hair. Would he never understand women, understand Luthiel?

"What did you say?" Elessar asked curiously.

Eldarion relayed his comments as best he remembered them, and his father bit back a smile. Laying a hand on his son's shoulder, he explained, "A woman who is with child is not always rational, Eldarion. She does not see herself as others do. What you called 'womanly curves', she perceives as 'fat', and what you praise as 'glowing skin', she finds only to be a 'blotchy, unappealing countenance'. Your words, though meant to compliment, were ash to her. She did not think you sincere because she could not see it for herself. A few public comments on her beauty will not convince her. You must woo her daily in private, and refuse all her efforts to believe otherwise about herself. If she is as dear to you as you say, is she not worth the effort?"

He rose, needing to return to his office, but quietly added, "Your mother and I, Faramir and Eowyn, even Elfwine and Dariel – our greatest joy is in finding new ways to express our love for each other. I truly hope you and Luthiel can find that joy also, and surrender this squabbling. Give up your pride and the unhappiness it brings, and try a new course."

xx

Eldarion remained in the garden a long time after his father left, considering what he had said. He wanted, desperately wanted, his marriage to be like those Elessar had mentioned, not this constant conflict.

Squaring his jaw, he straightened and stood. He would make that happen, whatever it took. If he failed once, he would try again, and again, and again – until he made it work. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

He was not sure where he would find Luthiel, but he took the chance that she would be in their chambers. The evidence of the previous night's drama had been removed. He could only imagine what the servants whispered about them below stairs. Well, he was about to give them new things to speak of regarding this royal couple!

His wife was there, and she had been crying, it was evident. She looked up at him resentfully when he entered, crossing her arms in a gesture of defiance, but saying nothing. This, too, was a familiar element in their pattern – first the yelling and fighting, then the stony silence in the aftermath.

Glancing around, he saw the bath was now drained, but a pitcher of water stood on a stand by a basin for hand washing. Moving to it, he poured out a goodly amount, then stepped over and held out his hand to her. After several moments, she curiously let him have hers and stiffly allowed him to lead her to the basin.

Stepping behind her, he pressed her forward slightly so she was leaning over it and could see her reflection in the water. "You are _beautiful_, beloved. You were beautiful when I met you, and you have only grown more beautiful with each passing day."

She began pulling away from him in disbelief of this nonsense, but he held her fast. "It is the _truth_! It is what I see. Perhaps it is not what _you_ see – I cannot help that – but to me you are extraordinary! And carrying our child has made you even more wondrous. What I said about you last night was meant to compliment you, not mock or ridicule. Never that! You are the most precious thing in my life, beloved, and I will spend the rest of my days proving it to you. But never, NEVER, think I would ridicule you or think you unattractive."

His arms tightened around her, as he fought for composure and struggled for what else to say to convince her. Slowly he turned her in his arms to face him and, for a moment, he rested his forehead on her chest, then slowly he lifted sorrowful eyes to her questioning ones.

"I know I sometimes slip back into my old, arrogant habits, Luthiel, but I love you, my sweet, more than words can ever tell. You seem to grow more beautiful and wondrous to me with each passing day, and I can scarce believe you ever accepted me. I do not deserve you, beloved, but I would die if I ever lost you. Please forgive me!"

Again he buried his face in her chest and wept, clinging tightly to her. Standing thus, holding him, there could be no doubting his sincerity. Suddenly Luthiel heaved a gasping sob of regret, and burst into tears, wrapping her arms about his neck. _He must be completely mad to think her beautiful, looking like this! The dear, dear man! Oh how she loved him! And she had been so horribly cruel to him last night!_

They stood unmoving for a very long time, until slowly their emotions eased and they began to wipe at their damp faces. With a soft smile, Luthiel queried teasingly, "Shall I make it up to you, my love, for tossing you from our bedchamber last night – and from our bed?"

The sultry note in her voice left no doubt of her intent, and he blinked in surprise and delight at the offer. "Now?" It was yet early afternoon.

Her smile deepened, as her fingers carded through his hair on each side of his head, drawing him toward her and grazing his lips with her own, momentarily catching his lower lip playfully with her teeth. "We have much apologizing to do. This could take some time!"

A silly grin slid over Eldarion's face. Father was right. He did _much_ prefer this to quarreling!

THE END

7/5/06 – 7/12/06

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
